Midnight Sky
by LunarianPrincess
Summary: Many unexpected things can happen when you're under a Midnight Sky. Ginny loses her heart and finds everything she ever wanted under the Midnight Sky.


Midnight Sky

Lunarian Princess

This story was inspired by a poem by my purple plot bunny Lani. I really want to thank her for her inspiration and support, thanks!

The midnight sky is covered

With shining bright stars

As you lay in the wet grass

With the wind brushing against

Your face and through your hair

And as you watch the stars you think

Think… think… think

You wonder what it would be like

To be free and look and protect

The earth from going dark

And now as the sun rises you think

Here comes another beautiful day

Another midnight to come our way

Purple Plot Bunny Lani

Ginny quietly snuck out of the common room and padded silently through the deserted halls. She slipped out of an obscure side entrance and headed for the forest. She reached a spot where she threw off her invisibility cloak. She folded it carefully and stashed it in the small niche by the tree. Looking around she quickly changed forms. She looked around with her newly changed eyes and listened to the sounds of the forest appreciatively.

She scampered through the forest, blowing off steam and relaxing in the cool night air. She reached a new part of the forest and began inspecting the fascinating new territory. She felt the springy grass beneath her paws, the trees formed a ring and the leaves roofed the small glade. A tiny brook meandered through one side and a wild fall of flowers rounded off the magical area. Ginny decided that this was the spot she had been looking for, a quiet place where she could come and be alone, without the pressures of school or her friends.

She changed back to her human form, losing her vixen shape and returning to her natural body. She leaned against a tree and stared at the piece of night sky revealed through the tree branches. She looked around when she heard a rustle in a bush. She was astonished to see a small white ferret emerge from the bush near her right arm, it was looking behind it. It had brambles and a long scratch on its forearm. She looked at it n shocked sympathy before picking it up. It made a keening noise and tried to get away, but she trapped it against her.

"Be quiet, you don't want whatever it was chasing you to find us do you?" she questioned softly, she stroked it softly and it calmed in her arms. She lifted it slightly and began pulling the sticks gently from its fur. When she had finished she set it in her lap.

"I can't fix that scratch unless you return to your real form Malfoy," she said softly rubbing the ferret between the ears. She moved her hand to the base of its neck as she felt the change begin. She was shocked when Malfoy appeared and she had her hand buried in his hair at the base of his neck. She pulled her hand away and mumbled and apology as she turned a deep shade of pink.

"Well, Weasley how did you know it was me?" he asked sharply.

"Well, Malfoy I remember McGonagall saying that once a form is taken the wizard would have to stay with it, and since Moody turned you into a ferret I just assumed it was you," she replied softly avoiding his eyes. "So what was chasing you?" she asked quietly as she grabbed his arm and lifted it to her eye level. It was shallow and not very serious. "I don't think I need to use a spell on this, though you will have a scar, what caused it" she said quietly.

"Well, one my father, two my father because I won't comply with his wishes," he remarked wryly leaning back against the tree.

"Your father did that to you," she yelped in astonishment.

"Yes, apparently he thinks that if I don't want the Dark Mark on my arm I would be better served to have no arm," he said quietly glancing around furtively. He sighed and looked up at her when he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"I think you're very brave to stand up like that to your father," she told him sincerely. He looked at her in surprise before arching an eyebrow at her.

"Well, I don't need you to tell me what I am," he said angrily. She smiled at him and leaned against the tree before putting her head on his shoulder.

"Its late how long do you think your dad will search for you?" she asked quietly.

"Well, it is just before midnight so I think for an hour maybe, I'm sorry you got stuck out here, and if he comes you get out of here okay, I won't have people blaming me for your death if my father finds you out here," he responded gruffly.

"Okay," she mumbled quietly. They stayed quiet for a long time before Ginny broke the silence. "Why don't you want to become a Death Eater?" she asked quietly. She felt Draco stiffen and waited for him to respond.

"I see what it did to my family and I don't want that to happen to me, besides I don't want to kill all Muggles and mudbloods, they may not be as good as we are but they don't deserve to die for it, they can't control the circumstances of their birth," he said quietly. Ginny didn't respond immediately so he turned to look at her. She looked up at him with awe and admiration in her gaze. "What?" he demanded, a little perturbed by her scrutiny. His breath caught when she looked at him and beamed.

"It's just you said we, you didn't lump me in with muggleborns and Muggles," she said breathlessly.

"Yeah, well," he stopped and started over again. "I was referring to wizards in general," he said defensively.

"Okay… Draco," she said quietly before leaning on him again.

"Ginny you shouldn't be out here anyway, how did you get out here," he said a while later to break the silence.

"Well, I love the midnight sky and I am an animagus also, but I haven't registered so it's easier to sneak out," she replied. They lapsed into silence again. A while later Draco looked around before standing up. Ginny followed him and stretched her aching muscles. "I guess it's safe to go back, then?" she asked quietly. Draco nodded avoiding her eyes. He quickly changed forms and scampered away. Ginny sighed, "Guess that's it is it Draco," she sighed inaudibly. She changed form and raced away, following his trail to the castle.

Ginny stared at the carnage of the battlefield. She was a medic and was dedicated to helping the brave souls who combated Voldemort and his Death Eaters. She knelt by countless victims and restored them to health or made their last few moments comfortable. In a lull in her job she looked at the glowing sparks that showed where the true battle was. She saw her friends locked in fierce combat with an enemy group of people. Hermione had become one of the most skilled witches on the anti-hex force. Ron was the most promising curse deflector and Harry had become one of the most talented and cunning Aurors and was largely responsible for the success of their side. She watched in silence as they fought to get to Voldemort who was surrounded by a group of loyal and powerful Dark Wizards.

She watched in amazement as a hooded figure appeared out of nowhere and advanced on the circle surrounding Voldemort. She watched as the figure took down two of the defenders, allowing Harry and the other two to take down the others. They began to scream in terror as Dumbledore appeared behind the four attackers. Dumbledore began to duel with Voldemort but Ginny's eyes were glued on the mysterious cloaked figure.

The figure spun away from the battle and Ginny caught a glimpse of platinum hair. She stood transfixed as the hooded man disappeared. 'It can't be,' her mind declared, 'his father killed him years ago' she cried to herself. Tears appeared in the fringe of her eyelashes as brown eyes filled with pain and confusion. She vaguely registered cheers of triumph and a lone cry of terror and defeat.

She tended her brother and the others. Silently attending all of the other victims and prisoners, she thought about all that had happened. She accompanied the group to Hogwarts where a victory party was to be held. She registered slowly that Voldemort, the man who had plagued the wizarding world for so long had been defeated, and a sense of joy pierced her mourning confusion.

"Ginny, we won, aren't you happy?" she heard Harry ask her worriedly. She looked up at him uncomprehendingly. She nodded weakly but saw that Harry had moved on. He was embracing his wife and his two year old son. She smiled at Luna and kissed James on the forehead as she headed towards the door.

Once outside she breathed in the crisp night air, glancing at her watch she saw that it was 11:00. She looked back at the celebrating wizards and nearly sobbed out loud in pain. How could they celebrate, she wondered, when so many wonderful people had lost their lives in the terrible war?

She raced away from the castle, impatiently throwing her cloak off. Changing forms she quickly raced away from her pain. She ran blindly searching for a way to run away from her confusion. She stopped when she couldn't breathe anymore. Looking around she realized with a jolt that she had raced to the place where she had first fallen in love. The serene scene seemed the same, the brook babbled and the wildflowers still bloomed. Changing forms she leant against the tree and gave into the terrible pain. She sobbed for a long while, releasing the fear and anger that had been pent up inside her for so long.

"Don't cry, Vixen," a husky voice pleaded. Ginny looked up in amazement. Her tear-filled chocolate eyes met haunted silver ones. She launched herself at the figure and clung to him like she would never let go. He soothed her, rubbing her back and whispering to her.

"Is it really you?" she demanded as she looked at him in surprise. He nodded and she buried her face in his chest sobbing with relief. He held her quietly until her sobs stopped. She lifted her head and stared at him in shock. "How?" she asked quietly.

"I had to hide, my father would have killed me otherwise," he told her sweeping her tears away with gentle fingers. Holding her, he leant against the tree and she relaxed in his lap. The wind twined through her auburn curls and swept across her face. She sighed with contentment and sank into him, savoring the silence. After a long while he broke the silence. "I missed you," he admitted in a gruff voice, turning her to face him.

"I died without you, I missed you so much," she avowed sincerely, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his neck. She breathed in his unique scent and savored the closeness of him. They moved in a few minutes and lay on their backs watching the star filled midnight sky. Ginny stared at the sky and thought about how he was free now, of his father and free to support the good side. She sat up and he looked at her in surprise.

She stood and extended her hand to him. He gripped it and they stood. Ginny stared up at him, she stepped towards him and embraced him. He held her tightly and she leaned back and looked into his eyes. She stood on tiptoe and captured his lips. He gripped her tighter and lifted her, plundering her lips. She sighed and he deepened the kiss. They broke off and she looked up at the sky, which was beginning to lighted and herald the sunrise. "We will always be together under the Midnight Sky," she told him as he kissed her again.

"I love you," he declared as they broke apart again. She smiled at him as he kissed her again.

"I know," she said simply as they headed towards the castle hand in hand.

Haha, okay that was stolen from my favorite movie, I hope this was better, I went through and corrected all the typos and things. I am still working on A Thousand Eyes, which is the real story of what this is about, so go check that out, please? That was a little out of character but I just had to write it! What did you think? Please be honest! Review and you can have a cute plush white ferret, okay you can't but I'll love you forever!


End file.
